warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purdy
Purdy is an elderly, mottled brown tabby tomRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 150 with patched fur, amber eyes, and a scarred muzzle with white hairs surrounding it. History In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Purdy is a loner who used to live with a Twoleg, who gave him the name "Purdy," but then died, so Purdy became a loner. Purdy led the six questing cats through the maze of Twolegplace (and getting them lost a few times), to eventually getting them to Sun-Drown Place to see Midnight the badger. Moonrise :When Midnight told them to go through the mountains, he wanted to stop them because he knew of the dangers they held. At first, he threatened Midnight, but the warriors stopped him. Purdy also gave the cats shelter in a forest outside of Twolegplace and helped the cats and Midnight drive away aggressive foxes. In the Power of Three Series Outcast :During the the cats' travel to the mountains of the Tribe of Rushing Water, they meet Purdy along the way. Purdy is shocked to see them and he is overjoyed. The elderly cat explains that his master has died and he shows them important places to hide, catch food, and travel. When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Breezepaw are trapped in the barn, he saves them. He finally accompanies them all of the way to the beginnings of the rocks, where he says one final goodbye to the group. Sunrise '' :On the patrol of cats journey to the Sun-Drown-Place, they encounter Purdy in Twolegplace with the help of Jingo. He is living with, and sharing food with Sol. The tortoiseshell loner seems to like the elderly cat, and does not seem to try and control him, only seeing to him learning how to hunt properly. Purdy is happy to see the Clan cats and offers them some of his recently caught rabbit and offers them a place to stay in the den until they must leave the next day. He takes the mouse that Hollyleaf brought him with gratitude. Upon leaving he watches the patrol when Brambleclaw offers him a place in ThunderClan. At first he is bewildered by the offer and refuses, but after further pressing from Brackenfur as well, he agrees to accompany the cats back the the lake. :Brackenfur helps him cross the Thunderpath only to almost be hit in the process. Purdy snaps back at him, saying that young cats are always panicking and the monster wouldn't have hit them. He becomes tired quicker than the others and causes the patrol to retire early for the night. Hollyleaf brings him another piece of prey she catches and eats it eagerly, suddenly becoming embarrassed and offers her some as well. She takes note that it seems he hasn't been well fed in moons. Purdy is frighten upon seeing sheep and is even more spooked when one begins to walk towards the patrol. Once the patrol leaves the farm, he collapses onto the ground. Hollyleaf then treats him for fleas and ticks, knowing that Mousefur would be angry at having an infested cat near her. :When they return to ThunderClan, Purdy joins as an elder. He and Mousefur become fast friends, often complaining about young cats. He warms himself on rocks with Mousefur. When a snake is awakened by the cats on the rocks, Honeyfern gets bitten by the snake when she saved Briarkit from getting bitten by it. He and Mousefur hear this and thinks that Honeyfern's death was their fault. He also refuses to believe in StarClan much like Cloudtail, Daisy, and Mothwing. :It is also noted that he has trouble with his paw-pads. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Purdy is shown to be fitting in well with the other elders, and, despite his roots, well-liked within the clan. He loves telling the clan about his past and will start it over if they fall asleep. Fading Echoes'' :Purdy is shown leaving the camp before the tree falls and tried to calm Mousefur down when Longtail and Briarpaw were trapped under the tree. He mourned with Mousefur when Longtail was found dead. After, Purdy is shown with Mousefur talking about all of their memories with Longtail. Character Pixels File:Purdy_(Lo).png| Loner File:Purdy.kittypet.png| Kittypet File:Purdy(E).png| Elder References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:Loner Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters